Winter Sun (Christmas fic)
by RoseWalker
Summary: Midgar is cold, so Rude and Reno go off for a bit of winter sun. RenoXRude Light humour, angst and yaoi... yeah.


Title: Winter Sun

Fandom: Final Fantasy VII

Pairing: RudexReno

Prompt: Winter getaways Lady_Tanyata

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Swearing, sex and sun cream... don't ask. Humour, ANNNGGGSSSTT, sex and fluff... in that order!

Disclaimer: FFVII doesn't belong to me the pretties belong to Square Enix etc. If they were mine there would be less fighting and more love lol!

Summary: Midgar is cold, so Rude and Reno go off for a bit of winter sun.

Notes: LOOOOOOOONG! It wasn't supposed to be this sodding long! It wasn't supposed to be angsty either WTH! I want to thank Lady_Tanyata for being my beta ninja as usual, crazy lady that she is putting up with my rubbish grammar. And to Ddraigcoch who put up with me yelling 'teaspoons' at her. There was a point to that, mostly my frustration with these two! First time writing them and they weren't playing nice This is for the very awesome Star0Alchemist, our very own Reno, as an extra little Christmas pressie... hope she likes it now :S

-x-

It was so damn cold. He couldn't remember Midgar ever being this cold in winter. Sure it got cold, but never quite like this. Perhaps it was to do with the fact that the planet had nearly been destroyed.

Sephiroth.

Had that son of a bitch really changed the atmosphere that much with that meteor? Completely messed up the weather? Rude couldn't say; all he knew was that his shoulders ached from the cold and his partner was wrapped up in a blanket so tight he could have been a moogle. It was a frightening thought that, Reno being a moogle. The blanket was a soft white fur and all that could be seen of Reno himself was his eyes and the spikes of his red hair. It was enough for Rude to make his mind up though.

"I'll be back." The red headed blanket moogle nodded, too cold to make a cocky reply.

-x-

"Now this, I could get used to." Reno grinned as he stretched his arms back, soaking up the sun on his pale skin like a hot sponge.

"Yeah." Rude agreed, definitely not looking at his partner but at the warm beach in front of them as he leaned back on the sun lounger, propped up on his arms. Costa del Sol. It was warm, there was a beach, and they were on holiday. Perfect. Rude had gone straight to see Tseng to ask him for some time off. Tseng had raised a surprised eyebrow. Rude never asked for leave. Ever. It had been quiet lately, all threats seemed to have settled, things between the Turks and AVALANCHE, were tenuous but at least they weren't trying to kill each other, the bitchiness between them was probably their way of saying they were friends. Rufus Shinra was pretty much back to his old self despite the fact that he was on a 'we have to protect the planet' spree. Tseng couldn't think of a single damn reason why he should say no, these were his best Turks (at least Rude was) and if they were to stay on top form they needed a break from time to time. Even he had an odd break occasionally. He had allowed it on one condition, if anything kicked off they needed to get their asses back pronto. It was a small price to pay for some winter sun.

Despite what he had told himself, Rude's eyes fell back to his partner, like a ball rolling back down a hill, gravity can't be defeated and neither could his urge. It was rather surprising what Reno hid under that suit, Rude knew of course but it was rare that he actually had a chance to appreciate it. Reno wasn't skinny, just... athletic, Rude dubbed it. He was all lean muscle and sinew, yes he looked delicate against Rude but he was far from it. His hair glowed in the sun, a burning flame that contrasted the azure sky, the same sky that lit his eyes. Sunglasses perched where his goggles normally sat, yet another accessory rather than functional use. Dog tags hung round his neck for no practical purpose other than to look cool. But Rude knew all this, had seen it before, so why the hell could he not look away?

"What's up, yo?" Reno suddenly asked him, despite the fact that there was no way Reno could tell he was being stared at, that's what the shades were for after all.

"Nothing." Rude replied simply. Reno shrugged,

"You just look a little tense, man. Will you relax already, we're on holiday and it's warm, enjoy it." Rude nodded and closed his eyes. It was the only way he could escape from staring at Reno.

-x-

"...go back to our place if you want." There was a sound of female giggling and as Rude blinked his eyes open he suddenly realised he must have dozed off. He looked over to where he could hear the giggling. Sure enough there stood Reno, chatting to a pair of gorgeous girls. Rude wasn't surprised at that; it was what Reno did all the time. He was always chatting up the ladies, he had a knack for it and they seemed to go all mushy over him. It was nothing new, so why did this feeling, this pain shoot through him as he watched Reno being, well, himself? But that was the thing wasn't it? Reno.

Once more Rude's eyes were drawn to the red headed man as he stood charming the ladies. Rude followed the pony tail from the nape of the long pale neck, past the surprisingly broad shoulders, down to the slim waist and the top of the bright blue board shorts he was wearing, a colour that contrasted magnificently with his hair but suited his skin tone perfectly. But his eyes didn't stop there. Despite the bagginess of the shorts, the way Reno was standing meant that the curve of his ass was put on view for anyone who cared to be in the right place and Rude was definitely in the right place.

What the hell was he doing? Not once had his eyes drifted over to the two women who stood with his partner. Why? What was this fixation? And what the hell was this emotion? Rude suddenly felt colder than what he had back in Midgar. He knew the answers to these questions, of course he did, but it wasn't until now that it had become so painfully clear.

"Yo, Rude! Come and meet-" Rude stood up and walked away. He just didn't want to be there anymore, he ignored Reno's calls and focussed instead on the way the sand burned his feet as he walked over it. He didn't wince at the pain but used it to keep his mind focussed. They never should have come here. This whole thing had been a big mistake. It wasn't until he had the solid door of the room against his back did he finally relax himself. He pulled off his shades and rubbed his eyes before making his way over to the tiny sofa.

Jealousy.

It had been so sharp, so clear, that he had to walk away before someone got hurt. But why? Why here and now? It had never been like this back in Midgar. But that was a lie. Of course it was and it had been for a long time. But on the job he couldn't think about it, didn't need to. Could just focus on the mission at hand, just worry about staying alive and watching Reno's back so he didn't get himself killed either.

Rude rarely went out drinking, that was Reno's territory. When he came back he would stink of drink, smokes and a lingering waft of perfume. He'd be covered in lipstick, sometimes blood, occasionally both. Rude would be there to give him whatever support he needed. But he could ignore that, it was just Reno. When he did go out, he'd leave Reno to do what he wanted, while he would quietly sit at the bar and drink. Drink a lot. He never got truly drunk, it would take a lot of alcohol to do that but enough to take the edge off. At the time he had never considered the edge of what, the stresses of work perhaps? Now he knew better. It was to hide this ugly feeling that whenever Reno went off with someone else, silence the little, green eyed (red-haired?) monster that poked at him constantly, jeered at him, he hated it. He always worried that his party-loving partner would end up hurt, or even dead. He hated that he couldn't keep an eye on Reno just to make sure he was ok. He hated that it wasn't him that Reno went to bed with when it should have been. There was always the relief when Reno, stumbled in from a late night, drunk or just tired. The jealousy never left though, it always niggled at the back of his mind but for so long he had been able to ignore what it truly was.

Out in the winter sun everything had become so focussed and so clear and Rude didn't like it one bit. He shouldn't feel like this for his partner, he knew that, but somehow Reno had crawled into his skin and lingered there and there was no way that Rude could budge him. He was like an itch that he couldn't scratch but Rude found he no longer wanted to, that it had been there so long it was a part of him and if he did scratch that itch he was sure he would lose a part of himself. No what he wanted was to feel that forever, a lot stronger, all over... wanted to feel Reno all over. He growled to himself, this was getting him nowhere. He would just suck it in and enjoy the rest of the trip then get back to work where he could bury this all in the back of his head and behind his sunglasses and move on like nothing had happened. He slid the shades back on, he felt safer hidden behind them, where no one could see what lingered in his eyes.

"What the hell, yo!" Reno stated rather loudly as he practically broke through the door. "I had those babes eating out of the palm of my hand and you left me, man. What happened to being my back up? Totally could have had some there, yo!" Rude didn't even look up,

"Why didn't you? You normally go without me." There must have been something in his voice, something in his posture, Reno narrowed his eyes.

"Yo, Rude, what's bugging ya? You ain't normally like this. We're out in the sun away from the freezing hell hole and you look like someone's rained on your party. Spill, yo." Rude didn't move, stayed in exactly the same position, he didn't even bother looking up.

"Nothing." Any attempts of happiness left Reno; there was something definitely not right here. This was not like his partner, something must be seriously wrong. He walked over to where Rude sat and knelt down in front of him.

"You can tell me." He said quietly, looking up into the face he had known for so long, only seeing his face reflected in the dark shades.

"Why couldn't you have just gone with them... like you always do?" Reno frowned. What was this all about exactly? His flirting had never bothered Rude before. He noticed the small line between Rude's eyebrows, a sure sign that Rude wasn't happy. Reno was used to reading his partner's face, despite the ever present shades, but right now, other than that small line, he could read nothing.

"How could I go with them when it's obvious my partner needed me?" He told Rude quietly, one way or another he was going to get to the bottom of it. Rude gazed into the depths of Reno's eyes without the other man even knowing then began laughing. Reno leaned back a little, this was far from normal. "What's with you, man?" He asked more out of concern than anything else, had his best friend finally lost it?

"Reno. You couldn't even imagine." The big Turk finally replied before looking away. He couldn't bear looking at that face anymore, not with him being that close. It was one thing to gaze from afar but to have within touching distance, to just be able to grab that chin, lean forward and kiss those frustrating lips...

Knowing he was taking his life into his hands, Reno reached up and slid the sunglasses off of his face. He carefully folded them up and put them cautiously on the coffee table. Rude intentionally stared at the wall, everything now in vivid and painful colour rather than muted greys. The whole world was revealed to him as he was revealed to the world. There was no hiding now, and if Reno found out... He didn't even want to go there.

"Yo!" Reno said a little louder than necessary, but it made Rude look at him. "You didn't want me to go with those girls. You never have. I always remember the look you give me when I walk in through the door after a night out. Why do you always look at me like you think I was never coming back? I don't get it, yo. You have to talk to me, man. Believe it or not I can't actually read your mind although I may try learning if you don't tell me anything. I want to help you but if you're going to sit here and pull the silent treatment on me, what am I-"

"Reno."

"What, yo?"

"Shut up." Rude grabbed his partner by the chin, leaned forward and kissed him, just as he had thought only seconds before. It was fleeting, just a moment on the lips, but it had been enough to shut the red head up. Rude pulled away almost instantly, stood up, grabbed his shades and slid them back on. He paused for a moment wondering whether to say something but just walked straight into his room. Just before he shut the door he heard a quiet 'oh'. Rude had never heard Reno fall silent quite like that before.

-x-

It must have been hours but he couldn't really tell. The room had gone dark and Rude couldn't see a thing, even though he knew he was staring straight up at the ceiling: lying in bed, sheet up to his waist, just staying perfectly still. He couldn't sleep due to the thoughts tumbling around his head like laundry in a machine. He didn't want to think but that was all he had been left with, until he heard the door click open that was. Rude had half expected the light to shine through but it was just as dark the other side of the door. Rude lay perfectly still and only breathed shallowly. Light footsteps pattered across the carpet over to his bed.

The side light switched on.

"I know you're not asleep, man. No one sleeps with their shades on, not even you."

"How would you know?" A smirk that was far too teasing for his own good,

"I know, man."

"You've never been in bed with me." Rude replied keeping his calm and cool exterior while his heart began racing which then tried to escape through his rib cage as Reno lifted his leg onto the bed and sat himself across Rude's thighs. The fact that only a thin sheet separated them was very apparent to the bald Turk.

"Is that an invitation?" Reno purred down at him, letting his voice drop slightly. Carefully he leaned forward and lifted the shades from his partner's face once more. Rude wanted to so desperately pull them back, hide his eyes, his eyes that showed far too much emotion. Like this Reno could see everything but he didn't. He simply watched as Reno used his long, pale fingers to gently close the arms. Even that movement was provocative, blue eyes half lidded as he gazed down at Rude rather than what he was doing. Such simple movements showing that the red headed Turk was perfectly capable of gentleness as well as the rough stuff. It wasn't helping Rude's restraint any, nor his ability to hide his interest. Reno wasn't paying any attention though as he ceremoniously placed the shades on the side table, Rude watched them go, knowing that was the last barrier to hide behind. He looked back up at Reno to find him inches away, with blue eyes locked firmly on his own. "You have nice eyes y'know, shame you have to hide 'em all the time." Rude could feel heat warming his cheeks. Was he really blushing? What the hell was Reno doing to him? Before he could give any form of reply, positive or negative, Reno's lips were against his, with a warm tongue running across them begging for entrance. After a moment's hesitation, Rude opened his mouth and let his tongue meet Reno's. He tasted cigarettes and bourbon. Rude pushed Reno up and away from his mouth, but not off of him.

"Have you been drinking?" Reno sighed and let his eyes look away for a moment before he sat up again but made no movement to get off.

"After you kissed me, I needed to get my head straight. I smoked a few and had a swig of Jack's. You gave me a shock, yo! It's not every day your partner kisses you; I had to get my head round it. Promise, it was only a swig, I'm not drunk and I know what I'm doing, yo. So will you stop being such a gentleman and fuck me already." Rude looked up to his partner in surprise, taking in the information, but before he could even process it fully Reno was lying across his chest and invading his mouth once more.

"Ummph." Was all Rude could manage, especially as Reno rocked his hips against his, revealing to Rude that the red head was just as hard as he was. It was all the invitation he needed. He grabbed the back of Reno's head holding him where he was so he could kiss back fervently. Reno hummed happily. Rude's other hand traced over a pale shoulder, fingers running down Reno's side and resting against the waistband of Reno's shorts.

Pulling away and licking his lips, Reno smirked down at Rude, Rude wanted to replace that smirk with something else, he just wasn't sure what yet. Something that involved calling his name would be good, something needier, more out of control.

"Off." He pulled at the blue fabric that covered up what he was now determined to get to. Reno looked down then back at Rude,

"Wow, didn't realise you were that desperate to get into my pants." Rude growled in the back of his throat before starting to sit up. "Ok I get it, they're coming off." Reno jumped off the bed and pulled the shorts down quickly, if somewhat carefully, before rejoining Rude. He seemed more serious now, focused, the smirk had gone the bald Turk noticed before Reno's lips crashed against his once more.

Now all that was between them was the thin layer of sheet that still hung over Rude's hips but that didn't stop the heat seeping through, the friction of Reno's hips as he thrust his hips forward. Rude groaned deeply then nearly stopped breathing completely as he felt long fingers seek out his erection through the sheet and teased mercilessly. The red head was slowly driving him crazy, but in the best way he could ever imagine. At the moment it was Reno leading the way and Rude didn't want that, he wanted to experience every second with the man he had admired silently for a long time, he was sure that the moment this was over, Reno would do his usual up and leave. If that was true then he was going to make this last and the way Reno was going neither of them were going to last very long at all. With very little effort, Rude flipped them over so he was lying between Reno's legs and effectively pinning Reno beneath him. He pulled his mouth away and for a moment, listening to them both panting.

"Do you really want this?" He asked quietly. Reno looked away,

"What sort of question is that, yo?" Rude balanced on one hand and pulled Reno's face back so he could look directly into his eyes. For the first true time, their gazes met.

"I'm serious Reno. Do you want this?" Everything was pinned on this answer, Rude didn't want to go through with anything just because Reno felt he should or some such shit. He just needed to know that Reno wanted this as much as he did. Reno replied with the most sincerity Rude had ever seen on his face, truth shining in his eyes,

"I want this."

"Gaia, if you only knew how long I've wanted this." He admitted to the man beneath him.

"If it's as long as I've been holding back..." Rude was shocked at the little piece of information but pulled away from the red head. Reno was confused and grabbed his arm. "What, yo? Did I say something wrong?" Rude slid his arm from Reno's grasp, climbed off the bed and glanced over to the very worried looking Reno who appeared like he was about to make a run for it.

"Stay." Rude told him with a tone that wouldn't take no for an answer. Reno paused in his movement, confused now as to what was going on. Finally Rude stood up and threw something and Reno instinctively caught it. He gazed down at the bottle he held in his hand,

"Sun cream, yo?" Rude looked a little uncomfortable,

"All I got." He shrugged before looking back up at his partner. Obviously everything had clicked in Reno's head and Rude was sure the look he was now getting should be made illegal. For a moment, Rude could almost imagine the red head had mako eyes, the way the lamp light hit his face seemed to make them glow, and that smile... Rude held his breath for a moment, he could so easily lose control, but he was better than that. Reno deserved better than that. He watched as the hyperactive Turk rested on his front and glanced down at the bottle,

"It'll do, yo. Now c'mere before I have to jump you over there." Rude didn't need telling twice, although the idea of Reno jumping him wasn't an unpleasant thought. He climbed back on the bed, grateful for the large piece of furniture, better than what they had back in Midgar. When he returned to Reno's side he couldn't help but press his lips against a pale shoulder, then teeth pressing in a little harder, he heard Reno hiss but he made no objection. Rude followed the curve of the shoulder to the long neck and nipped a little harder again, this time leaving a mark, before running his lips down the very flexible spine. "You gonna do this already, yo?" He heard Reno ask; he noticed happily, with a slight stammer to his words, he could feel the slim body beneath his shudder slightly. The red head wasn't quite as indifferent as he was trying to make out. Anyone else may have missed it, but he had known this man for a long time, perhaps never like this, but enough.

Reno handed him the bottle and gazed back at his partner with a smile. Rude was still determined to see that smile vanish. He flipped open the lid of the bottle of sun cream and poured some of the white liquid straight onto Reno's ass. Reno almost hit the ceiling; he looked back over his shoulder,

"Bastard, that's cold, yo!" Rude raised an eyebrow but said nothing, "Don't give me that look, you had better make that up to me." Rude nodded, even as he began to run his fingers through the dribble of sun cream. Sliding, circling, and slowly pushing forward. Reno's breath came in shorter and shorter gasps, his head resting against the pillow, Rude watching him like a target, paying attention to his every move. The way his lips parted, how his eyes fluttered shut, how his fingers clenched around the pillow. Rude sunk his fingers deeper, swiftly but efficiently preparing his partner with the same focus they would take on a mission, he noticed when Reno bit his lip firmly, for once being quiet instead of the usual, mostly pointless chatter. Rude would have him making noises again, of that he was certain. Reno being restrained just wasn't right somewhere, he was about to change that.

Deciding he had done enough, too desperate to really linger on this, Rude pulled on Reno's hips, getting the slimmer man on his knees, Reno made no objections. Rude could feel himself shivering with anticipation, this was something he never thought he'd have, he took a moment to calm his nerves, something he normally didn't have to deal with before taking himself in hand and coating his cock with some of the sun cream. Rude guided himself to Reno's waiting hole. He gently but firmly pushed forwards, stretching Reno further, he was quick to note Reno's knuckles turning white as they twisted in the pillowcase, and the way his jaw had locked. Rude ran gentle fingers across Reno's hip,

"Reno-" The first time he'd said his name since this had begun,

"Do it, just do it, yo. All the way." The red head panted out, Rude knew there was no point in objecting. He continued his forward push, feeling his partner's muscles tense beneath him, but he was careful not to push too hard. He hoped Reno would have some sense in him that if he hurt, he would say so. "Fuck." Was all he got by the time his hips met Reno's, a long drawn out moan that certainly didn't suggest pain. He could feel his partner shaking beneath him, but from what, Rude wasn't sure. He took a deep breath himself. He had imagined this moment for so long, being buried deep within Reno, feeling nothing but the man below him, and damn it felt good, too good. He would make this last, he wasn't going to finish before it had even started, but it was taking all of his will power. Reno shifted back against him, an indication he wanted more. Even in his current position Reno was still pushy. Rude knew that was never going to change and that thought put a smile on his face, not that Reno could see it. Rude wasn't going to let him wait any longer though.

Placing both hands on Reno's bony hips, Rude slowly pulled out to a drawn out moan from the red head. Pausing for only a moment, he slid back in firmly,

"Fuck yes." Reno moaned under him, Rude could only silently agree. After another pause he made the same motion and this time Reno made sure his hips met firmly, from there it was just a continual movement, like the pistons on a train, fluid and smooth as if they had been doing it for years. Rude thrusting into Reno, while Reno braced himself on his elbows, head resting on the pillow below and moaning into it. Rude was having none of that. As much as he sometimes wished Reno would be quiet, he did enough talking for the both of them as it was, right now it was that voice that he wanted to hear and not some muffling into a piece of furnishing. With a sly grin and a slowing of pace, Rude leaned over the back arched under him and grabbed hold of one of Reno's most prized possessions, his pony tail, and pulled back gently on it. The bright red was such a stark contrast to the pale skin it lay against but it certainly summed up Reno's fiery nature. With a slightly stronger pull, he managed to get Reno up on to his hands and his head up. He wondered if his partner would make any complaints but none were made apart from the fact that Rude had slowed down his thrusts to gentle pushes. Without warning he thrust firmly forwards again until he had Reno yelping like a guard hound on heat. He could feel his thoughts slipping away, it would be so easy to lose himself like this, lose his mind inside of Reno, surrounded by him, taken over by feeling, taste, smell, sound and most importantly sight as everything was in bright and vivid colour now that it wasn't disguised by his shades. Rude licked his lips and could still taste cigarettes and bourbon there and just that on its own sent a shudder through him.

They could have been doing this for seconds, minutes, hours, days, forever. Time had lost meaning and had screwed itself into a ball and Rude wasn't sure whether he was going backwards or forwards anymore, all that mattered was that moment, that breath that was getting harder to reach for, the slow burn in his stomach made all the stronger when Reno managed to push himself up and back until he was sitting on Rude's lap. Rude groaned in the back of his throat as his eyes flickered shut as he sunk as deep into Reno's body as he could go. Concentrate, he told himself silently. He was certain Reno was doing it on purpose, driving him slowly insane, more than usual. He was sure Reno would be the death of him one day, but if it was like this then what a way to go.

Reno looped his arm up around Rude's neck and kissed his chin. Rude looked down for a moment, gazing into half lidded blue eyes. Reno really did look drunk now, his cheeks flushed pink and his pupils blown wide, but Rude knew it wasn't alcohol he was drunk on. He lowered his head to meet Reno's lips in an awkward kiss before Reno rested his head back on Rude's shoulder and shifted his hips. Rude groaned again. The demanding little sod knew exactly what he was doing alright, but Rude wasn't going to argue. He slid his hands back down to Reno's hips helping his partner anyway he could. Reno quickly found a rhythm using his strong thighs to push himself up and down. Rude could see Reno's spare hand slide down his chest before wrapping around his hard cock but the bald man was going to have none of that. He pulled Reno's hand carefully away and the red head whined pathetically.

"Rude, please, I gotta..." Reno, begging. Nice. Oh for the love of Midgar he was going to lose it any minute. He wrapped his own large hand around Reno's straining erection while Reno's other hand flailed uselessly until his fingers found the sheet and twisted themselves in the white fabric. Rude could barely think, he managed to stroke Reno in time with his rise and fall and Rude raised his own hips enough to meet him. He couldn't see straight any more the whole world spinning at an angle as his breath escaped him, everything centred on Reno, his body tight and hot, squeezing Rude's own cock perfectly, while he returned the gesture by hand.

Too quickly, Reno practically screamed as his back arched, his head thrown back against Rude's shoulder, spending himself over his partner's hand. Rude was only moment's behind, just able to see the redhead lose himself completely, his mouth gaping in pleasure, that smirk completely wiped away. Rude thrust once more into the tight heat that surrounded him before releasing himself into Reno's willing body.

Slumping back against a firm chest, Reno panted heavily, eyes closed, barely able to support himself. Face so rosy it was hard to see the tattoos on his cheeks. Rude wasn't sure how he himself was still upright but somehow he had managed it. The hand across Reno's hip slid further around the pale waist and he simply let go with the other. For a moment, he held his partner like a true lover, enjoying the afterglow, while he quietly waited for the reality to hit back with force.

Finally, the slim man moved, gently pulling away from Rude. Already the bald Turk felt bereft and Reno hadn't even left the room. The silence that hung between them was thicker than blood. Finally Reno stood up and moved over to grab his shorts. Rude tried not feel the utter despair that was trying to eat him from the inside out so he was thoroughly surprised when Reno laid back on the bed, cigarette in hand. Rude watched in silence as Reno blew smoke rings at the ceiling, still unashamedly naked. Once he had finished and stubbed the thing out he looked back at Rude.

"What? You think I'd run out on you after that display? I think not. Man, you practically nailed me to that bed; I could only just manage to stand up." Rude felt some pride in that but still didn't know where he now stood. Another notch in Reno's bedpost perhaps?

"Are, are we cool? Is this going to get awkward?" Well yeah, that didn't show how he was feeling at all. Reno looked at him surprised.

"Yo, Rude, we're cool. We're partners, you and I. You're like my best buddy. So I guess this makes us fuck buddies." Rude turned and lay down next to Reno and quickly flicked the lamp off. He didn't want Reno to see the disappointment shining in his eyes brighter than mako. What had he expected? A declaration of love? That was never going to happen.

"You don't have to stay." He told the darkness.

"It's cool," came the reply. At that Rude smiled. He suddenly realised he didn't need to hear those words. He knew Reno would never say them. But now, in the darkness, he knew they lingered in the smoke that swirled above, they lay sated on the bed and most importantly they clung to him as Reno wrapped his arm around him and rested his head on Rude's shoulder.


End file.
